1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved contacts which are assembled from a mating face of the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,364 issued to Masanori Kishi on Aug. 12, 2008 discloses a conventional board-to-board connector. The board-to-board connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts assembled in the housing. Each contact defines a contacting portion located in a terminal receiving cavity of the housing and connecting with a contact of a mating electrical connector. The housing defines a plurality of nose portions above the terminal receiving cavities to prevent the contacts out of the housing due to a mating force between the board-to-board connector and the mating electrical connector. The contacts are inserted in the housing from opens of a bottom wall of the housing because of the stopping of the nose portions. Soldering portions of the contacts are soldered to a PCB (Print Circuit Board) and coated with a protective solute for soldering. The protective solute might flow into the housing from the opens.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.